


Locked Out Of Heaven

by FullElven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullElven/pseuds/FullElven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of Castiel coming to terms with his humanity and the realization that one of his greatest fears has come to be. Spoilers for S8 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out Of Heaven

The feel of his own heart beating so strongly in his chest was enough to cause Castiel to stumble, brace himself on the tree, and clutch his chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._ It was almost deafening the constant sound of it in his ears.

He couldn't feel the tease that began to set his cheeks, and barely noticed as his vision blurred and betrayed him. His chest tightened and that steady beat got louder. **_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._**

Those crystalline eyes widened as he suddenly felt as if his breath wouldn't come fast enough, as if his new human condition was flawed in a way that required him to take more air in that was actually possible. Trembling, his knees weakened, and he fell to his knees in the foliage.

The intermittent flicker of orange dimly cast across the ground, showing his wingless shadow dark against the earth beneath him, was the only tell-tale sign that his brethren still fell. Castiel was frightened, terrified, the realization of all of it pulled him apart inside. But at the center of it all, the very for of that panic that caused his body to turn against him then, was the sudden realization that he could no longer hear, nor feel, nor have that constant subtle reminder that Dean's heart still beat.

  
Castiel didn't just get locked out of Heaven when Metatron stole his grace, he was closed off from Dean, and that was what scared him the most of all.


End file.
